Growing Up
by missmess11
Summary: This is a story about Heath growing up. I hope to make it a group story where anyone and everyone can add a chapter. Updates are going to be few and far between. My computer is screwed up and I can't update on a phone. Sorry guys :
1. Chapter 1

Leah Thomson set on the only chair in the house. She hummed an old hymn while sewing another small outfit for her soon to be born child. She used material from two of her worn out brown dresses. Just as she put in the last stitch the baby decided to kick. Leah smiled, her baby had been so active lately. She couldn't wait to see the baby. She wondered if it would be a boy or a girl. It didn't really matter which she just hoped the child would resemble it's father.

Leah had always hoped the baby's father would return, but when she got a letter from him it confirmed her fears. He was never coming back because he was married. Married and had two children. Leah had given her heart to a married man and was now carrying his child. Tom didn't even know about the child and she would never tell him. If she did he may try to take away the child. Leah would never be able to stand losing her love and her child. Even if she did tell Tom about the child it would probably destroy his marriage and that was the last thing she wanted to do. After all she did know how it felt to lose someone you love. She knew all to well how it felt.

Any day now her child would be born. Heath Morgan if it was a boy, Hannah Grace if it was a girl. Hannah was an old black woman who had helped her during the difficult months. Morgan after her grandfather who had died when she was just a young girl. Heath was a name that she had always liked.

It was getting late and she was tired. She hoped the baby would settle down soon or she might end up staying up most of the night.

"Goodnight, Baby," Leah whispered. She looked up towards heaven and thanked God for little miracles.

* * *

_It's a simple story about small moments in a child's life. I hope you all like this story. I probably won't update very often, but I will do my best to keep it going. Most chapters will be short, but I will try to get in a few long ones.  
If you have any ideas for a chapter tell me and I'll do my best to write it or you can write one and I'll post it and give full credit to you. We could even make it a story that every one writes a part of. I think they call it a round story. If you do want to send me a chapter to post I promise to give the writer full credit. But there's probably a few of you that think this is a bad idea and maybe it is. I just figured we could give it a try. _

_Missmess11_


	2. Chapter 2

Leah breathed a sigh of relief when the sound of a baby crying filled the room. She looked up toward Heaven and said a quick prayer of thanks. She watched as Hannah washed the infant and wrapped the baby in a blanket. When Hannah finally turned around all Leah could see of the baby was the top of its head.

"Ya got a son, Leah," Hannah happily told her. She carefully gave the crying child to Leah.

Leah eagerly took her son from Hannah and held him close. "Heath Morgan Thomson," _Barkley _she thinks to herself. It broke her heart that her son couldn't carry his fathers name, but she could not bring herself to tell Tom and risk tearing his family apart. No, she wouldn't think about that now. The only thing that mattered now was Heath. Her baby, Toms son. She new that it would hard raising a son without a father, but prayed that she would be a good mother and that she could provide him with all the love that he needed.

Leah continued to admire her son and finely he began crying again, telling her that he was hungry. She stroked her fingers across the small amount of blond hair. He was beautiful and once gain she thanked God for blessing her with a son.

* * *

Heath was six months old when Leah picked him up and felt that her son was running a fever. She quickly took him to Hannah's house. She knocked on the door, but didn't wait for an answer before going inside.

"Hannah! Hannah, Heath is sick!" Leah quickly told.

"Calm down, Leah," Hannah shook her head at the young women. "I'm sure he's fine. Let me see him."

Leah carefully passed her son to Hannah and watch as the old women felt his head.

The baby was just a little warm, but Hannah wasn't worried. "Just keep him cool. I'm sure he'll be jus' fine by tomorra'."

"Are you sure?" Leah was still concerned.

"Positive," Hannah assured her. "Jus' keep him cool."

"Alright," she nodded her head and took Heath from Hannah. She hurried home and kept Heath as cool as possible.

Hannah couldn't help, but laugh a little. Leah worried so much, but Heath was her first child and Hannah couldn't blame her for worrying.

* * *

_Hey I'm back. Hope you all like this chapter. I started it awhile ago, but couldn't decide how to end it. _

_Tauna Petit-Strawn, thanks for pointing that out. I'll try to be more cafeful. :)_

_Missmess11._


End file.
